George Irving
George Thomas Irving (b. 1965; d. 3 Oct 2011) was the son of Irvin Irving, the husband of Deborah Irving, and the father of Chad Irving. The family lived in Studio City. He followed his father's footsteps and joined the Los Angeles Police Department in 1984, but left the force in 1989 to enter law school. He and his wife married on 4 January 1992 and spent their honeymoon in room #79 at the Chateau Marmont Hotel, and his son was born on 2 May 1993. After earning his Juris Doctor, he went to work for the City Attorney's Office in Los Angeles, but when his father was elected to the Los Angeles City Council, George created Irving & Associates and began working as a consultant "specializing in corporate relations." This means he worked as a lobbyist for various companies that were doing business with the city. In 2011 Irving's private life started to crumble. It was difficult for him to adjust to his son going away to college. In addition, he had an argument with his longtime friend, Bobby Mason, regarding Irving's lobbying for a taxi cab company. He began leaving his home in the evening on a regular basis. He usually said he needed to go out and get some air. His wife became suspicious of these activities but never directly questioned him. Instead, she chose to leave him, which she informed him at the end of September. He became despondent at the idea that everyone he loved was leaving him. On the evening of 2 October 2011, he left his home at 8:30 pm and called the Chateau Marmont Hotel ten minutes later to reserve room #79, the same room where he and his wife had spent their honeymoon. He checked in an hour later at 9:40. At 5:51 am on the morning of October 3rd, his body was found on the street behind the Hotel, having fallen from the seventh floor. His death was initially investigated by Hollywood homicide Detectives Solomon and Glanville who determined it was suicide. The case was subsequently reassigned to RHD detectives David Chu and Harry Bosch at the request of Councilman Irving. Bosch and Chu suspected foul play based on the competition between two taxi cab companies. Investigation revealed that Irving had been drinking whiskey that night and was moderately intoxicated. He was then assaulted in his room by Mark McQuillen who had gained access to the balcony via the fire escape. McQuillen applied a chokehold to Irving to subdue him. When Irving awoke, the two men talked. When it became apparent that Irving intended to commit suicide, McQuillen choked him again and left. After he awoke the second time, Irving undressed and jumped from the balcony. His funeral was attended by the top officials from the city, including the Police Chief. Portrayal Irving is played by Robbie Jones in the 2015 streaming series Bosch, in which he is partnered with Detective Eddie Arceneaux. In the series, Irving and Arceneaux were members of a corrupt vice team. Irving was actually an undercover IAD investigator gathering evidence on the team's illegal activities. He was shot and killed on Friday, 24 July 2015 when other members of the team discovered that he was IAD. Appearances * The Drop * The Black Box (mentioned; unnamed) * Bosch: "Lost Light" * Bosch: "Fugazi" (mentioned) * Bosch: "Trunk Music" * Bosch: "The Thing About Secrets" * Bosch: "Victim of the Night" * Bosch: "Who's Lucky Now?" * Bosch: "Gone" * Bosch: "Heart Attack" * Bosch: "Exit Time" (video) * Bosch: "Queen of Martyrs" (mentioned) Irving, George Irving, George Irving, George Irving, George Irving, George